Tucker's Greatest Wish Granted
by Son of Nightmare
Summary: After defeating Hargrove and saving Chorus, Tucker decides to vacation on Earth and meets a Love Fairy that gives him his greatest wish. Tucker X Huniepop Harem.
1. Prologue

**Red vs Blue and Huniepop is owned by Rooster Teeth and Huniepot respectively**

* * *

(Portland, Maine, Earth)(**1**)

"Come on baby, Im telling you. You are about to be railed like a train tonight. Bow-chicka*SMACK*" A large smack could be heard around the Bar and Lounge and a woman walks away from a black man with a blue pants and teal shirt with the caption Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow with a red hand print could be seen on his face. The oddest thing about him is on his right side, he seems to have teal lines on his right face with a eyepatch.

This is Captain Lavernius Tucker or just Tucker for short. The official leader of the Reds and Blues: Heroes of the UNSC and Chorus but actually the worst unit in UNSC history. He is trying to enjoy his vacation. After defeating the corrupted Hargroove and saving the planet, Chorus, President Kimball gave the Reds and Blues the moon Iris to inhabit but over time some of them wanted to go to Earth and enjoy the planet. However there was only enough money for 1 ticket and so they meet to discuss who to go and who shouldn't go to Earth.

Caboose could destroy the planet if he tried and there would be no one to watch over him.

Carolina had no experience in civilian life and wanted to stay on the moon.

Washington wanted to be with Carolina and so stayed with her.

Sarge was similar to Carolina only much much worst.

Simmons wanted to help Sarge and felt he would go crazy by himself.

Lopez's body blew up, again, and became a head, again, so he was invalid.

Donut said he loved to be with the team, much to their annoyance and stayed.

Grif was too lazy to even go to the ship and wanted to stay.

Doc left earlier and went on a journey around the galaxy.

'Great, another rejection. It looks like im going to need help on how to date.' Tucker thinks to himself as he gets up from the ground and orders another drink at the bar.

Within the Bar and Lounge, there is a secret love fairy just sulking as she is thinking by herself: 'Okay Kyu, you need to find a new person to turn into a harem master or your goddess is going to get rid of your wings. I haven't created a alpha male in centuries. Lets see...' She begins looking and spots this black man with teal tattoos and watches him get rejected and slap. 'Oh yeah, this is totally the one im looking for.' She walks to him in his disguise form.

"Hey there! Looks like you swung out." Kyu says to Tucker as she sits next to him.

"Tell me about it. Who are you baby?" He says sad at first but goes happy the second he meets this attractive woman.

"Im Kyu: Nice to meet you. Listen are you okay?" She says as she looks at the red handprint at his face.

"Huh. Trust me, I had worse experience with women. Im Tucker by the way." He says as he remembers the most dangerous women he met and hit on: Tex and Carolina.

"Hey! How about tomorrow I help you on how to pick up women and not get beat up." She says as the Teal man's eyes widen and gets a big smirk.

"You got it baby! I'll see you tomorrow." With that, he pays for his drinks and goes home but Kyu can only think to herself:

'He didn't give me a phone number. Well! I'll just follow him to his house and wait for him to wake up.'

(Morning the next day)

"Hey, Hey! Wake the hell up."

Tucker's eyes open and widen as he spots a lady with fairy wings. Mostly military instincts and Wash's training, he kicks her legs and sidesweeps her as he grabs his Alien sword/key.

"OW! What the hell?!" She says with surprise as she lands on her ass and her future client holds her down. "You know, when I said I'll help you this isn't what i had in mind."

"Oh shit, Your Kyu from the bar last night."

"Thats right! Im here to help you and give you a harem. Im a love fairy and my kind gives people lovers." As she explains Tucker looks happy about this and just says:

"Excuse me for a minute." He walks straight to his bathroom and all the fairy heard was: "YYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! EAT IT CHURCH! YOU ALWAYS SAID I"LL DIE A VIRGIN, SCREW YOU!"

He walks out of the bathroom and walks to Kyu: "This is the first time I want to train, so teach me how to score."

"Wait. Before we start, what happen to your eye?" She asks as its been bothering her for awhile and his right eye seems to be glowing a aqua color.

He raises his weapon and activates his sword/key, creating the plasma hue. "For some reason, since I had this sword my body has been getting these teal lines and even my eye has been changing too." Perhaps because its alien, Tucker thinks to himself as he puts on his eyepatch.

"Alright! We are going to train all day and tomorrow we are going to pick up chicks."

(The next day, Beach)

"Alright! Are you ready to pick up chicks?" Kyu says as both her and Tucker are at the beach with the him wearing a teal swimtrunk.

"Wait, we didn't train at all! We played Candy Crush all day yesterday then just look at girls on TV." Tucker says as he stares at Kyu.

"Don't worry your sexy little head. We can get you a girl and what better place then the beach." She says as the teal wearer looks at her with a smirk.

"You know we could just do it ourselves." Tucker says as now the fairy stares at him with her own smirk.

"Maybe but that would to easy for you and I want to see you score your own way." With that they walk around the beach, looking for the harem Tucker wants and Kyu needs to keep her job.

* * *

**1 Why Maine? The town in Huniepop has never been named and it would be fun if Tucker finally got some action at Maine considering he wore Maine/Meta's armor and killed him.**

**Why Tucker? Well after reading Caboose's Guide to Making with Monster Girls by Tatsurou-san, I thought who would love a harem? Instinctively thought our fav perverted swordsman.**

**Next Time- The Indian Yoga Instructor: Beli**


	2. Beli

**Huniepop and Red vs Blue still dont own them**

* * *

(Portland Beach)

Within the beach, Tucker and Kyu are walking in the sand, hoping to find a girl that the teal swimtrunks wearer can woo but the problem is the girls themselves.

Tucker- "How about her?"

Kyu- "No she is a lesbian. How about her?"

Tucker- "Nope, she is psycho or about to be."

They keep looking but every girl they see is either to crazy, a lesbian, or just fugly. As they keep looking, they spot 2 gorgeous women talking to eachother: One is a blonde milf with a succubus smile and skimpy swimsuit while the other is a chubby Indian with a cute innocent look and a silk robe. "Beli Babe, you should try this new swimsuit." She says as she hands her a bag.

"Look Jessie, you told me that you wanted to do some yoga not give me a swimsuit." Beli says as she takes the bag and looks inside. She quickly blushes and adds "I can't wear this either, its nothing but string."

"Baby baby, listen to me. Have I ever turned on you? You use to tell me that you wanted to get out of your shell and now this is it. You can change behind those trees." Jessie says with a look that just says devious.

"Fine, I'll try this on but you better tell me when someone is coming by." She walks to the trees with Jessie saying "Don't worry nobody is here."

She goes behind the tree and she comes out with a yellow bikini and a WITH LOVE text on it. She is embarrass with this skimpy that just hugging her D cup figure. "Jessie this is worse then i thought."

"Come on Beli! Come swim with me and have fun." The blond says while the Indian just looks embarrass. "Forget it, im changing now." She says with force in her voice. All does is make the blond sigh with coy.

SIGH "Fine I'll see you another time. I only wanted to give you that and I threw away the receipt so are you stuck with it." She gives her a mischievous smile and leaves but before saying: "Ciao honey."

Tucker is hiding behind a tree close enough to hear the conversation with Kyu watching too. "Alright that is a nice view right?"

"Yeah fairy girl, you have no idea how much this makes me happy." He says with happiness and tears in his voice. "I have been force to live with guys that don't know the first thing about girls or the only women I know would kick the shit off me." He shudders just thinking of Tex and Carolina. "By the way shouldn't you go hide?"

"Don't worry, Im just a figment of your imagination. Plot twist!" He is surprised at that until... "Naw, im just messing with you. Look, she's about to change. Quick say something, anything!"

The perverted cyan wearer does just that and so jogs to her to seem athletic. "Hey there beautiful!" He yells that surprises the Indian but also blushes due to her swimsuit. "Oh dear. Hey nice to meet you."

"I'm Tucker how its going?"

"I am Beli and I am okay, but don't think I wear this! It is from my friend." Beli tries to explain with her skimpy swimsuit making her look loose.

"Hey its okay. If you ask me, you're pretty hot in that piece." He comments which she blushes for. "Hey do you want to hang out?"

"Well... That would be fun." Beli decides as they start swimming and Beach Volleyball together. The Volleyball hits Tucker in the face and so he falls down with Beli running to his side. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay!?"

"Uhh..." He is definitely daze from the hit and looks at his date. "Did I die?"

Beli is confuse by the question. "Why do you say that?"

"Because there is a angel right in front of me." He answers which makes her blush. You can hear Kyu mutter: "Awesome Tucker."

"T-thank you." The Indian stutters with butterflies in her stomach. They then try yoga though Tucker is having a hard time due to never stretching and falls when he tries standing on one foot. "EEKK!" Beli shrieks as Tucker lands on her and they lay together on the sand. She blushes as their faces are close to eachother though the perverted soldier has a different thought:

'Holy shit! This is just like that porno where they screw in the beach!'

However there is no action, as they get up. They enjoy the beach until it becomes night. "That was fun baby. We both got some awesome tans." Tucker comments as they leave. "We should hang out again."

"S-sure here's my number." Beli shyly says and gives him a piece of paper. Tucker accepts it and gives her a goodbye kiss and drives away. Kyu appears on his driver's seat and makes a report. "You definitely made bro! I thought you would fuck it up." She cheerfully says as Tucker deadpans her.

"Hey! I am a ladies man!" He defends himself but it is Kyu's turn to deadpan. "So you getting slap is a new form of flirting?"

"Ok fine! Look, let's just go to the bar and enjoy a drink for a successful mission."

"That is awesome! That Lounge is open."

They enter the bar with Kyu hiding and Tucker ordering some drinks. As he enjoys the drinks, he feels someone is watching him and can't shake the feeling. Kyu decides to talk as only Tucker can hear her. "Hey dude, don't look but this sexy blond has been giving you the stare. Oh shit here she comes!"

"Hey there big guy. You by yourself?" A seductive voice from behind him is heard and he 'coolly' turns around to see a real cougar woman. Even a cougar dress on her is definitely a sign.

"Why yes. You too?"

"I was waiting for my friend but it looks like she ditch me." Jessie explains then gives Tucker a predator look. "Hun could you help me fill my drink?"

Like a succubus, she has ensnare the young man. "Of course. Hey barkeep get me your best drink!"

"Maybe you heard me, my name is Misty."

Tucker thinks of this woman and realizes who she is. "Holy crap! You mean Misty, the greatest pornstar?!"

"Good to know I have a fan. But please call me Jessie." She introduce herself and Tucker just stares at this night actress then shouts at the barkeep.

"Screw your best! Give me your most expensive and best! This is a star!"

* * *

**Next Time- Pornstar MILF: Jessie**


End file.
